


Endgame

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Realities, Coffee, F/F, F/M, Het alien babies, Het marriage, Heteronormative ending, M/M, Yaoi ending, alien mpreg, everything is canon in some reality or another, listen to him kids, slav knows all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Axca finally confesses her feelings.





	Endgame

Acxa confessed her feelings to Keith and he didn't kick her away calling her a skank, so obviously this meant they got married and made babies together, invalidating Sheith and Klance forever! All fanfic disappeared, all their moments meant nothing and were just holograms, all the Sheith moments and support from the staff never happened! Because once a thing becomes canon that's the end of aaaaalll fandom!

Right, and pigs fly. Somewhere in an alternate reality Keith was pregnant with his and Shiro's third children, while in another reality he was taking Lance out for a coffee and giving him flowers, and in yet another Narti was alive and she and Acxa were soulfully looking into each other's eyes.

The moral of this story? LISTEN TO SLAV, FOR HE IS ALL-KNOWING AND ALL-SEEING.

**Author's Note:**

> all pairings are valid
> 
> except kosmo/kaltenecker, that's just wrong. WOLVES EAT COWS WHOLE


End file.
